Tower Rescue
by MeganKoumori
Summary: When Andy leaves Bo in a tower, Woody decides to save her.


Note: Inspired by an online game called "Woody To the Rescue." Go play it. Koumori commands you! Hee...

* * *

Woody stood on the edge of the box, his hands clutching the jump rope tightly. Across from the stack of cartons was an even higher tower, four boxes high to the three he was standing on. Buzz stood behind him.

"You sure you want to do this?" He questioned. "I mean you don't have to…"

"Buzz, I jumped off an airplane. I think I can handle a little swing." Woody's boots scraped the edge and he grimaced. Scooting back a little, he started to twirl the lasso above his head. On the top box before him, Andy had re-taped the flaps and stuck a plastic flag through the top. The lariat circled the flag and Woody pulled it tight.

On the side facing the two toys, Andy had cut out a window for a game called "Rescue the Princess", staring Bo in the title role. Unfortunately, a doctor's appointment sent the Davis Family away from the house…and left Bo in the top tower.

"You could push a chair over or use the Tyke's fire truck ladder. There's got to be an easier way to get her down."

"I want to do it this way!" Woody argued crossly.

Buzz was quiet for a moment in thought. Then he smiled slyly. "Oh I get it! You want to swing in through the window so you can look like Errol Flynn and be the hero!"

Woody turned. "First of all I'm surprised you even know who Errol Flynn is. Besides, you're one to talk what with all your stunts and aerobatics and flips and whatever!"

Buzz just smiled. "Whatever you say, Errol."

Woody steadied himself and avoided looking down. He took a deep breath, counted to three in his head, and pushed off.

* * *

In her cardboard prison, Bo was bored. No sheep, no other toys, she didn't even have a book to read. She didn't mind playing the damsel in distress. It was the aftermath she didn't like. Andy had a habit of leaving her in various predicaments long after the games were over, everything from being tied to toy tracks to being stuck on high shelves.

There was a loud thump and the box jolted. Bo stood up and rushed to the window. Woody's head appeared outside the roughly cut square. "Hi!"

"Woody!" She quickly helped pull him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Missing my aim for one thing. I wanted to land in the window but I hit the wall." He straightened his hat and badge.

Bo put her arm through his. "Why Sherriff, did you come all this way just to see little ol' me?" She teased. Woody smiled, embarrassed.

"Well I-uh…"

"Hey!" Called a voice. The two toys looked out the window. Buzz was standing underneath the tower looking up. "Nice landing, Errol! Face first!"

Woody didn't respond but instead surveyed the room. "You know, it's kind of nice up here." He said. "It's almost like having your own apartment."

Bo nodded, then gave a crafty smile as she hugged him from behind. "We should move in together!"

"But we already live in the same house…Oh." He blushed at her implication. "Oh." He turned and suddenly found Bo's arms around his neck and her lips on his face. Startled, he took a step back…

There was a tremble. Bo stopped kissing him. "What was that?"

"Uh, you make the earth move beneath my feet?"

When Woody had hit the box, he had pushed it back toward the edge. Now the movement inside was making the carton teeter. As the box moved, the two dolls began to panic. "What do we do?" Cried Bo.

Woody tried to think fast. He knew that a fall could break Bo or worse. "Hold on me!"

"What?" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Whatever you do _don't let go_!" He ordered, turning her around and clutching her tightly to his chest. The box finally gave way and began to fall.

For a moment, Woody and Bo felt themselves suspended in the air but the feeling was only for a split second as Woody hit the wall, his soft cotton body blocking Bo from the collision. The box landed with a crash. The impact made Woody bounce back up. He landed on his back, Bo on top of him and shielded from the blow.

As soon as she was sure it was over, Bo sat up. "Woody, are you all right?" She shook him. "Woody?"

Woody opened his eyes. "Are you?" She nodded. Stiffly, he sat up. "Are you sure? You're not cracked or broken?"

"I'm fine!" The Cowboy breathed a sigh of relief, then the two embraced each other for a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime, Princess." They looked into each other's eyes but before any kisses could be exchanged, the other toys had gathered around the window.

Buzz was the first inside. "Are you guys ok?"

Bo smiled and looked at Woody. "Yes, thanks to Errol Flynn here." Disregarding the crowd, she kissed his cheek. Bashfully, Woody began to tuck his neckerchief.

"Aw, Bo…I…" He stuttered, embarrassed. _"Aaawww!"_

Mr. Potato Head looked at Hamm. "Who the heck is Errol Flynn?"

Hamm looked puzzled. "I think he's in 'Monthy Python' isn't he?"


End file.
